Ocarina Aftermath
by Boomadi
Summary: What happened after the ocarina of Time? What is the origins of the Heroes Shade. read to find out. Rated T for language, and violence, rating may change.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do you think i own the Legend of zelda

Link released his grip on the handle of the sword, and stepped back. Before him is the Master Sword shining in the light from the Temple of Time's single window. He left the room of the Master Sword and the Door of Time slid closed for what Link hoped to be the last time. He walked into the marketplace and just stared at his surroundings Everything looked the same. Despite Link having frequently used the Master Sword to travel between the times he was more used to the desolate Re-Dead habitat of the nightmarish future he fought in. The air smelled the same, the marketplace was as bustling as it always was, but still something was amiss. He checked his pockets, everything from his adventure was gone. He lost his equipment, his bottles, and the medallions from the sages. The only thing he had was the Kokiri Sword, the Deku Shield, slingshot, ocarina, and the Spiritual Stone of Forest, in essence everything before the fateful day in the courtyard. Link put any thoughts on this to the back of his mind and ran to the Hyrule Castle field. The security was tighter then Link remembered but Link still snuck past the gaurds. When Link entered the courtyard he felt a feeling of déjà vu when he saw Zelda staring out the window. But what could she be staring at, link thought, Ganon was dead…unless. He stepped on a leaf which alerted the Princess.

"Zelda" Link said. A strange wind blows by, and the princess stares at him.

"Do I know you?"


	2. A forgotten future

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Link's POV

A silence fell upon us as we looked upon each other. I could see the confusion, conflict and anger mixed up in Zelda's eyes.

"You truly don't remember me?" I asked I knew the anser but prayed to Din I was wrong. I wasn't."

"No. If you don't tell me why you are here I'll have to have my guards escort you out."

I gulped. It never happened, that's why I didn't have my equipment. I haven't met Zelda yet the only thing that has happened is the Great Deku Trees death. "My name is Link. I am the Hero of Time."

Zelda looked at him and couldn't help but giggle. "You, the Hero of Time? Please you couldn't even pass for a knight, let alone a hero. Besides you're too young, I need a real hero. You see that man." She pointed at Gannondorf through the window. "I sense great evil in that man. Of course my good for nothing father doesn't believe me, he never list-"

I felt my heart plummet. My worst fears have been realized. Gannondorf is still alive? Well duh I only sealed him away in the future. What do I do now without the Master Sword in my hands? "I know he's evil. Princess Zelda, I am really the Hero of Time. In an alternate time I already met you. With the Three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time I traveled 7 years into the future."

"How do you know the secret of the Door of Time? Are you a Gerudo spy?"

"Zelda I am the hero of Time."

"Fine 'hero' where is the Master Sword?"

"It rests in the Pedestal of Time in the Temple of Time.

"Who is my bodyguard?"

"Lady Impa, the last remaining Sheikah."

"Who is the Princess of the Zoras?"

"Princess Ruto. Now enough trivia, what does it take for me to prove myself?"

"You just did. Now come maybe you can convince daddy of Gannondorfs true intentions." She squealed and grabbed my hand dragging me away. Wait what did I do?


	3. Meeting thy King

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Link's POV

* * *

><p>Zelda dragged me out of the courtyard and into a hallway. The hallway was brightly lit with candles clinging to the walls, and tapestries flowing down from them. I have never seen anything like them before. Some showed the past Kings and Queens of Hyrule as children and adults. Zelda was shown on the last one. Other tapestries showed places in Hyrule, Lon Lon Ranch, Kakariko Village, etc. One caught my eye that showed what I guess is the Great Deku Tree as a sprout. Around the tree were two houses, this must be the settlement of Kokiri Woods. Zelda quickly pulled me through another door. Before I even stepped through I was hit by the smell of cooked food. I entered what I assume to be the Castles dining room. In front of me were two long tables that stretched across. Sitting at these tables, were guards, and what I assume to be servants. The tables meet at the far end with another table joining them. There sat the King and various other nobles. I felt the glare of at least one hundred people.<p>

"Zelda." The King spoke with a deep old voice. "Daughter, why have you brought a peasant into my castle?" He stared at me with a look of disgust.

"Father. This boy is no peasant, he is the Hero of Time."

A second passed by. All the room erupted into laughter except for the King, who looked angry and stood up abruptly.

"Guards" he shouted "seize this intruder at once!" As the last word escaped his mouth two of the closest soldiers stood up and approached me with their swords ready. I drew my kokiri sword and shield.

"Look I don't want to fight you." One of the guards lunged forward, I rolled out of the way just in time. The other mad a horizontal swipe but I blocked it with my shield, however the metal sword was too much and the wooden shield just splintered into pieces. The first guard lunged forward again, this time I caught his sword in a power struggle. When he began to overpower me I quickly punched him in the stomach, making him to drop his guard. One swift kick to the face knocked him out. The other guard seeing his fallen comrade went on a frenzy against me. I blocked most of the attacks but some made it through. One slice open my cheek causing blood to spill out. I ducked and swept his legs from under him. As he fell I punched his face with the butt of my sword knocking him out. Four more guards moved in on me. " Please Your Highness stop them."

I could feel my hand burning. I lifted it and the Triforce shown, illuminating the room, and blinding my four attackers. The king stared in awe.

"Guards stand down!" he shouted. He began to approach me and the gaurds parted. "Boy who are you?"

"Your highness." I bowed down my sword pointing to the ground, my hands resting on the hilt. "My name is Link, I reign from the Kokiri Forest, and I am the Hero of Time." I stood and looked him in the eye. The old man rubbed his beard and started walking away.

"Zelda, Link follow me. He led us to a door behind his chair. We entered another hallway this one barren except for many doors on each side. He took us five doors down and entered on his right. We entered the Royal Library. Rows upon rows of book stretched as far as the eye could see. The King walked to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a book. It was old and worn, the king blew the dust off of it and set it down on a table. In Ancient Hylian the title read Hero of Time. "I have heard of the legend. It has happened before a man named Ezra layed siege to the kingdom. Bearing the master sword another man named Gustaf, struck down Ezra ending his reign of terror. He later became King. Show me your hand." My hand had the mark of the Triforce but was no longer glowing. "So history has repeated itself" he sighed. "I guess ganondorf is at fault."

"Yes your highness."

"Well come with me and I shallinvestigate at once." The King walked out the door. Me and Zelda shared a nervous glance and followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: The first fight scene. This story will try to connect Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, but there will be some classic Zelda formula later on. You kust have to read to find out how<p>

And thanks Fethiel for the encouragement i have big plans for this


	4. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

* * *

><p>Link's POV<p>

The three of us walked down two more hallways before we came to a small double wooden door. The King opened the door and stepped inside. Zelda and I followed him, I closed the door behind us. In the room was a large bed to the side with a small dresser to the side of it. The walls were lined with tapestries. In the center of the room hung a chandelier, and a large desk sat underneath it. Ganondorf was sitting at the desk looking at some documents. When he saw the king he bowed down.

"Your Highness" he started. "What do I owe the honor for this unexpected visit?"

"Ganondorf, I have heard rumours that you plan to overthrow my rule. I wish to verify or deny their truth."

"I assure you my liege these rumors are inaccurate and preposterous. Please don't tell me you have fallen for your daughter's lies."

"I see. Well then, if you do not mind, what are the papers you are overlooking?"

"With all due respect my liege these papers are not of your concern."

"Ganondorf, you may be King of the Gerudos, but you are in Hyrule now, you are overstepping your authority. Now, the papers please."

"Yes your majesty" he said with evil dripping in his voice. The king too k the paper, or should I say map. It was a map that had detailed notes of attacks on Hyrule.

"So my suspicions were correct. But, why Gannondorf, why do you plot against me, we fought together in the Civil War a decade ago, why do you betray me?"

"Simple Daphnes. Have you ever seen my people, my land? We live in a barren wasteland, because of you Hylian pigs. The deserts we suffer in don't give my people enough. They live in pain and there is nothing they can do. Whenever I send for help we'd get laughed at. My people are often raped on the borders of our countries. And the land of Hyrule is so beautiful, ample resources; your people are fat with greed. And you can't spare a single apple!"  
>"But there are more ways to get what you want. Besides your nation become a part of Hyrule. What more could you ask for?"<p>

"Do you mock me? What good does becoming a Hylian territory have? My people still must live on in the deserts. I am only doing what is best for my people, surely you understand your highness." His last words were full of sarcasm, and with them he pulled a dagger. "But as you are now aware of my plans, you are no longer use to me." He sprung forward and stuck the dagger in the Kings chest. The King gasped for air and spoke one word "Link" and fell forward the daggers handle protruding sickly from his chest. "And now, to silence a little brat." He pulled a sword from his back and tried at Zelda, however my sword stopped him. "What the? You meddlesome bug who do you think you are?"

"The names Link and I am about to kick your ass." We locked into combat. He swung his sword vertically, to which I parried and hit him in the back. He tried to do a jump attack but our swords locked in apower struggle. It wasn't long before my weak sword shattered under the immense power of his longsword. Unarmed the Kings possibly dead and I am running out of options. I grabbed Zelda nad we ran out of the room with Ganondorf at our tail. The guards tried to stop him seeing him chase the Princess which slowed him down. Zelda began to struggle against my grip.

"What about my father. We have to get my dad!"

"Zelda stop. Your fathers gone, theres nothing we can do. I came here to warn Hyrule and protect you, and that s what I plan on doing." I can already see the tears forming in her eyes. Down two hallways and Ganondorf was behind us. I pulled Zelda into a closet. I knew Ganondorf would find us if we don't move. "Zelda listen. We need to split up, find a way out I'll distract Ganondorf."

"Bu-but what about you Link." I held her face in my hands.

Don't worry about me Princess now GO!" She ran out the door. I sat there a moment sighed and walked out for the run of my life.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Things aren' turning well for Link. A simple confrontation leaves a presumed dead King, and Link and Zelda on the run. Will Ganondorf be brought to justice? Keep reading to find out.<p>

BTW Please R and R, I am getting deppressed by the lack of reviews, should I continue the story or not?


	5. Castle escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda

* * *

><p>Ganondorf is calmly walking in one of the castles hallways searching for the Princess and Link. A small smirk crosses his lips and he pulls out a small blue stone. "Mobilize the troops and attack Hyrule Castle and search for the Princess and a young boy in green' I want them dead or alive.<p>

A raspy voice comes from the stone. "Yes, you're Highness."

"That will be all." Ganondorf puts the stone away. "Finally, today Hyrule's Royal Family will fall, and my people will suffer no more."

With this he continues his search.

* * *

><p>Links POV<p>

I stepped out into the hallway and met Zelda. No later had Ganondorf turned the corner and met us. "Zelda run!" I told her but she did nothing.

"But Link" Ganondorf was getting closer to us.

"Zelda I'll be safe just find a way out." She nodded her head and then she did the unexpected. She kissed my lips for a second and tore off away from Ganondorf. I stood there in shock until Ganondorf spoke.

"Well, well I see the princess has taken quite a liking to you boy. Too bad neither of you will make it out of here alive."

"Yeah, you think so? Well you'd be surprised at how fast I can run." Before Ganondorf could react I ran to him and slid underneath his legs. I was up again and running by the time he could turn around. I turned through the first door I could find and quickly locked it before running again. I was only two feet away when the door broke into pieces with Ganondorf charging after me. I scanned the room for a way out. A four walled room, there were two other doors, but they just proved to be useless. On the opposite wall was a window. Without thinking I ran at the window and jumped through. I fell one story and landed on a roof. I could already feel the pain rise up, but I knew now was not the time to worry, Ganondorf is coming any minute now. I look up and see smoke. I run to the side of the roof and what I see makes my heart sink. Monsters of all types are attacking the castle. The guards are trying to fight back but it is clear they are outnumbered. It seems no one has noticed the Kings absence yet. The putrid smell of death is already in the air. Some of the castles rooms have already collapsed, others burn in the darkness. I look up to see Ganondorf standing in the window frame, his cape blowing in the wind. He jumps out of the window crashing down on the roof, cracking it around him. He stands and approaches me.

"You are about to lose your last life boy. Game over!" He swung his sword and I rolled out of the way. I was defenseless I couldn't attack all I could do was dodge. I quickly spotted a flagpole. With that I could at least try to defend myself. I quickly yanked it out of its socket and lunged for Ganondorf. He sidestepped out of the way and hit my back with the hilt of his sword. I could feel my back crack but rolled out of the way before his sword hit me again. He tried to hit me with ajump attack. But I caught his sword in a power struggle. I could feel him pushing me towards the edge. I looked down and saw the battlefield ten feet below me; I would surely not survive the fall. A single shilling shook loose and fell off disappearing into the darkness. Next to me was a wire that stretched across the drop to another side of the castle. I kicked Ganondorf in the balls and seized the opportunity to place my pole onto the wire and ride across like a zip line. I crashed into a window, and quickly used a glass shard to cut the wire. I ran out onto the balcony across the room. Nine stories below me was a pool. I jumped over the edge and prayed to Din it was deep enough. Sure enough I resurfaced with the amount of pain would expect from falling nine stories into water. I got out and ran away from the castle. Castle town was even worse only burning skeletons of the once bustling town remained. I just hoped some people made it out alive. I had ran only a mile away from the town when my world went black. The last thing I remembered was wondering about if Zelda made it out.

* * *

><p>Zelda's POV<p>

I heard the door behind me open and Link steeped out. We shared a glance, before Ganondorf met us. "Zelda run!"

"But Link." I just lost my father I didn't want to lose him too.

"Zelda I'll be safe just find a way out." I knew he was right, but what if I don't see him again? I leaned over and caught Links lips with mine for a second before running away. What is wrong with me, I just met him this morning, so why'd I do that?

I turned the corner and ran into a spiral staircase. I tried running down the stairs before tumbling down a few flights. Stupid dress! I quickly took it off leaving only my undergarments before continuing my run down the stairs. By the time I reached the bottom floor I could already hear the clanging metal. I opened the door to see a war. Hylian knights were battling against creatures; it was obvious the knights were losing. I closed the door and hid again trying to catch my breath. I didn't know what to do, I was half-naked and running through there would be certain suicide, not to mention whatever those beasts would do to me. Then I remembered what my father once told me. There used to be a secret tunnel to be used as an escape route by the Royal Family in case of emergency, the only problem was I don't know if it even exists anymore. Father said it was in the wine cellar. Which is across the courtyard anyway. I guess I have to sneak around. I opened the door again and snuck into the shadows. Once again I could see the blood thirsty monsters massacring my protectors. If I was better suited I would do something but right now I'm helpless. I snuck over to a window, and crawled out of it. I was now in the main courtyard. Something caught my eye on the roof across from me. There was a small man and a tall man fighting, the smaller man had a flagpole. That must be Link! I hope he is okay. I was pulled out of my thoughts when an arrow whizzed by and embedded itself into a wooden barrel behind me. The arrow had managed to knick my ear and I could feel the blood run out. If I didn't get out of here quick, Links bravery would be in vain. I snuck behind a pillar and then behind another one. I spotted a wooden guard leaning against the wall. I could see the trail of blood on the wall where he must have slipped. I approached him and he noticed me.

"Princess, what happened to you?"

"Long story. Sir Knight what's going on?"

"It was a surprise attack they caught us off-guard. We didn't stand a chance. My comrades are fighting a losing battle. Please tell me your father escaped." I looked down and he caught it as a sign. "I'm sorry princess. You have to get out of here before they spot you."

"Sir Knight your bravery will be honored."

"Thank for your words of kindness." A smile shown on his lips, his eyes closed and his chest stopped rising. I took his sword and shield and fled. I easily snuck through the shadows out of the castle and began to walk on a trail that will eventually lead to Death Mountain. I wonder if Link is ok.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf stands atop the roof. He brings out the blue stone again. "Status report<p>

"Sir!"' A voice responds sounding like that of a beast. "The enemy has been trampled. The town is in ruins. A total of four sections of the castle have fallen but what remains is ours. Sir!"

"What about the Princess?"

"She is not among the bodys sir. I repeat the castle is ours what are youre orders?"

"Begin reconstruction. And deploy a recon unit, I want the Princess and meddlesome brat found!"

"Yes sir!" Ganondorf put the stone back away.

" You can run Zelda but you can not hide from me." His hideous laughter was heard across the castle grounds

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So what do you think? I wanted to make Link seem like a badass in this. The scene with Zelda stripping in the staircas just came to me, I am sorry if anyone is offended.<p>

Thanks agiain **Fethiel** for the reviews it means a lot to me.


	6. Memories and a ranchgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

* * *

><p>Link's POV<p>

I awake too weak to open my eyes. It takes me two seconds to realize I am lying in a bed. Now I'm worried, where am I? A door creaks open somewhere near me. Light footsteps slowly approach my bed and someone sit down on a chair next to the bed. I finally find the strength to open my eyes.

"He is waking". The voice gets louder as if to call someone. "Daddy, fairy boy is waking." Fairy boy? What a ridiculous… wait I know that voice. I turn my head in pain and a cascade of beautiful red hair meets my eyes. A pair of ocean blue eyes stares into my soul. She wears a cheeky smile. Malon.

* * *

><p>Zelda's POV<p>

I wake up to the sound of a rooster crowing. I crawl out of bed and walk to the window. I open the curtains and sun pierces my eyes. Outside I see the quaint little village waking up. People began to emerge from their houses, the vendors set up shops. Just like every morning. I grab my clothes and change in the washroom. I walk outside and are greeted by the villagers. "Mornin' Shiek. How ya doin'?"

"Fine, Mister Wyler. I would love to chat but I have to go."

"See ya 'round then Sheik." He walked away. I began the routine I have been following. Walk up a short trail that almost loops around the whole village. At the end of the route is a cliff, it has one of the best vantage points in all of Hyrule. From here I can see to Lon Lon Ranch. Now begins target practice. For the last couple of days I have been honing some archer skills; however I still can't hit a bull's eye. How'd I get here. Well…

_I had been walking along the trail. I didn't know how long it was only that it would lead into the mountains that surround Hyrule, and thus eventually Death Mountain. I had had a weak hope the famed rock Gorons could help my situation. I never quite made it there. The path got steep and the temperature began to drop. Having just escaped the castle I was only in my undergarments and quickly began to feel the cold. It soon got unbearable, and I passed out on the ground. I woke up midday the next morning, the sun was bearing upon the ground so the temperature had become bearable. But I had to work fast in the sunlight. I began the trail up the mountains again when it got worse. The trail began to split and many of the off roads were dead ends. What weren't became very narrow where you had to sidle the rock wall, some parts there were gaps that fell a coulpe hundred feet to an imminent death. The sun soon dropped from the sky and with it the temperature. Fearing another faint I quickly found a cave to stay the night. Curled up in the cold dank cave with barely nothing on, needless to say I nearly froze to death. The next day went the same, and the day after that, and the day after that. By the fifth night in a cave I began to lose hope. That's when Nayru's luck shined upon me, in a hard way. The day began like all the others. Awake on a cold hard floor, however when I left the cave I felt an unnerving sense of dread. Barely even an hour into the journey, a harsh blizzard popped into Hyrule's mountain range. I treaded on for what seemed like eternity blinded by the snow, trying hard not to walk off the edge when luck struck me. I heard it before I felt it, a low rumbling from below my feet. The ledge crumbled away taking me on a fall to my doom. Or so I thought. The first thing I heard was the crushing of wood and the shattering of glass. I was out. When I woke again I was surrounded by debris of some sort and covered in dust. There were cuts all over my body and well let's just say whatever cut my body also cut my underwear, so there I lay in an unfamiliar place in all my naked glory. I slowly got up in pain and tried to cover myself up, to no luck might I add. When I looked around I noticed I was at the side of a village. The whole village was shrouded in dust from the landslide. Completely unclothed I was in too much pain to stand up. The dust cleared and an elderly man raced to the debris. He was clothed in a red tunic and had a long white beard. He quickly found me._

"_My word, what do we have here? _

"_Please…help me."_

"_For the love of Din a survivor. Never the matter, time of the essence. He reached in his tunic and pulled out a bottle with some weird red liquid. "Drink this!" I drank it and passed out. I woke to the man's voice. "She's the only survivor!" I heard another man talk but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "I don't care if she is a resident!" The other voice responded again. "Look I found her naked in the debris. I don't care why she was on the cliffs, she is a ten year old girl, she needs help". More murmurs from the other man. "I am the elder of this Din forsaken village and if I welcome her as a resident then so be it. You may leave. The door slammed shut and the 'elder' turned to me. "Oh, You have awoken." He proceeded to ask me questions. I decided the best plan was not be known for who I am, so I faked amnesia. The only thing I could remember was my name Shiek, the name of a Shiekah hero ages ago. The Village was half destroyed in the landslide, most people escaped but there were several were not so lucky. The houses were rebuilt and the Elder gave me residences in one. I soon found out the village is named Mudrock Village, and was surrounded almost on all pours by mountains. In fact in the back of the village is one of Hyrules highest mountains, second only to Death Mountain. Ganondorfs evil had quickly spread through the land, but Mudrock remained untouched. I spend my mornings on the mountain surveying the land. That is what I have done since that fateful day._

Nothing interesting today. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hope to see Link. No sign of him though so I return to the village to continue my day.

* * *

><p>Link's POV<p>

"Malon." She giggled. Does she remember me?

"Sh." She giggled again and her voice turned serious. "Don't speak, you are too weak." The door opens up and Talon comes running up to my bed.

"My boy. Drink this quick." He handed me a bottle of red potion. I took a sip but spit it up. Malon looked at me with worry. She took the bottle.

"I know it doesn't taste good, but you need it if you want to get better." She took my chin in her hands and slowly poured the concoction down my throat. I couldn't help but stare into her blue eyes, when I looked into the all my worries melt away. She finishes and sees me staring. Blushing she turns her head away. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"My name? It's uh Link. You're Malon right."

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Your Ranch is famous throughout Hyrule. Besides I have seen posters of you. Though I must say you're prettier in person." She blushed again. "What happened to me?"

"I found you on the fields one day . You're clothes were torn and you were all beat up. My daddy took you to the farm. You've been asleep since."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two months today. You need rest go to sleep. I would have fought it but I was too tired as I entered sub consciousness I felt Malon press her lips against mine.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hello loyal readers.. anyone still out there. Sorry about the late update, I had a serious case of brain diarrhea. I know its bad but don't expect any updates soon. I'm going on vacation. I might use a family members laptop but dion't count on it. Expect updates no later than July 29th I hope. On a lighter note could Malon be another love interest for Link? And how much of Hyrule has changed? Please R and R.<p> 


	7. Turmoil

Disclaimer:I do not own Zelda

* * *

><p>A single raindrop hits a roof on Hyrule castle. An ominous boom is heard in the distance, and the lone raindrop is followed by hundreds now falling from a darkened sky. Across from the roof is a shattered stain glass window. The room inside is barely lit, a torch in each corner. At the far end of the room sits Ganondorf on the castles throne. He slouches in the throne with one hand holding his head and the other holding a glass of wine. Across from him a door opens and a Gerudo enters.<p>

"My liege" she stutters.

"You may approach my throne" he puts the wine on his armrest and leans forward. "What business do you have."

The woman entered a bow and spoke "Your highness, I come bearing news from the front."

"Oh, why not use a shiekah stone?"

"I just returned, I figured I would tell you in person. The spiritual stone of fire and water have been acquired."

"Hm. Very well, tell me why have you not found the spiritual stone of the forest."

"We have tried countless times but the Lost Woods, she repels us."

"Interesting, so the rumors are true. I assume you have tried an aerial siege, then?"

The womans eye brows curl in confusion. "The sky, sir?"

"Do I speak ancient Hylian. Yes the sky!"

"How do we gain access to the sky?" she stuttered.

Ganondorf sighs. "Figure it out. With the elite brilliance of the Gerudo engineers and the expertise and tools of those carpenters from Kakariko I am sure you can find a way."

"Yes, your majesty" the warrior bowed but looked him in the eye.

"Well, what are you waiting for an invite?"

"Ganondorf, why do you seek the stones. You have Hyrule, the Gerudan people will prosper, what more do you need?"

"Silence, you shall respect me as your King!" Ganondorf yelled angrily his face turning red. He stood up and approached the Gerudo knocking his wineglass over shattering it on the floor. "Do you dare question me? I assume you know the punishment for treason."

The woman stood up and looked him in the eyes with defiance. "What has happened to you Ganondorf? You have changed, you are not the same man you used to be."

"You must understand I do this for the prosperity of our people."

"No. This has nothing to do with our people does it? You are consumed with greed."

"Silence!" He smacked her straight across her face leaving a red mark.

"You have gone mad. You have slaughtered hundreds of innocent lives. How long must this chaos go on?"

"Silence you damned fool!" He smacked her again with enough force to knock her down. "You shall know your place woman! Get out of my sight!"

The Gerudo rose anger in her eyes. "You are the fool Ganondorf. I shall call upon a rebellion and the very people you supposedly fight for will strike you down!" She ran out the door leaving Ganondorf alone in the darkened throne room.

* * *

><p>Links POV<p>

"Link" Malons voice echoes throughout the ranch. I look up at the darkened sky. This sky, this Hyrule reminds me so much of the Hyrule I fought in when I was an adult, but somehow it seems worse. There is a deeper sense of dread, as if the Goddesses themselves are lost. "LINK!" I am snapped out of my thoughts as Malon approaches me.

"What is it Malon?"

"It has been three days since you woke up silly. I wanted to see how you were doing. You never told me what happened to you."

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." How could she believe I am the Hero of Time, and that I failed to protect the Kingdom and the Princess twice? I wouldn't believe it. "Malon can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the type of question." She flirts and giggles.

"Malon, when I look on Hyrule Field I see nothing but death, I see villages that have been wiped out, and rivers that have run dry. How is it that the ranch has remained unaffected in the three months that that bastard has ruled?"

Malons expression changed and she became serious. "I don't know Link. I have asked father but he gives me no reply. I think he fears how I would react if I learned why. But for whatever reason, I just thank the Goddesses that we have escaped the horror thus far."

"I see. Malon, I have to leave tomorrow."

"Why? We only just met, What do you plan on doing?"

"I have to resume what I was doing before you and your kind father found me."

"But you'll get hurt again. Suppose I don't find you this time."

"You don't understand I have a duty."

Tears began to roll down Malon's face. "What type of duty would you risk your life for?"

"I have to defend Hyrule. That's what I was doing when you found me. And that's why I can't spend another day in this paradise while the kingdom around me suffers."

"This isn't right Link. You can't just give up your life. You're just one boy."

"Malon I have done more and seen more than you would have ever thought possible. I was going to leave all along; I have only been waiting to heal. I am leaving tomorrow, I am truly sorry."

The sun had by this time fallen and the moon had replaced her sister in the sky. Malon wiped her tears shook her head and walked towards the house with her head hung low. I stand watching her and something I have never felt rise up in me. Desire.

* * *

><p>Zeldas POV<p>

I find myself once again on the rock vantage point. And once again I am left speechless, by what I see. In the three months since Ganondorf has been the usurper King he has uprooted the very foundations of the Hylain landscape. Castle Town lays empty. To one who is not familiar with the landscape, one would not be able to recognize what remained of Hyrules market center. Some escaped the town before the Gerudan storm hit, but most were massacred by Ganondorfs army. Survivors were sold to Gerudan women for pleasure. Kakariko Village has been badly damaged; half the village is in ruins. What remains has been occupied by Gerudan warriors. All survivors were placed under house arrest, by order of Ganondorf. Death Mountain, the long dormant volcano was once the home of the proud, Goron people. They had boasted at how their bodies were as strong as the rock that made the mountain they carved their lives into. Then how had they so easily fallen to the superior military of the Gerudan menace? Their bodies scatter the mountain, and it is hard to distinguish the final resting place of their people from a boulder. The remaining people are enslaved and forced to mine the mountain for the precious metals that are forged into the Gerudan weapons and armor. They are forced to supply their enemy with the very thing that keeps them enslaved. Zora River, once Hyrules primary water supply now runs red with Zoran blood. The bodies of proud Zoran warriors strew the land. The Zoran people were caught like fish out of water. And the entrance to the Zoras Domain once concealed by a waterfall is now nothing but a gaping hole leading into the shell of a once thriving society. The Zorans are still the most fortunate of those hit by the Gerudos. Many of their people escaped via hidden rivers and are believed to have fled the country. Those who stayed and had not been murdered have been transported to a prison outside Hyrule Castle where they will spend the rest of their lives and rot. Kokiri Forest has yet to be breached. Entire battalions of Gerudan warriors have entered the village to never return. Whether the mythical Kokiri live in the depths of the forest has yet to be seen, but if their extistance is more than a fairytale their lives have yet to be touched by Ganondorf's until now unstoppable forces. Lon Lon Ranch seems to have a deal with the Gerudan people. As long as they supply food and milk they will be left alone to continue their lives. Still, the farmhands know of the terror that ensues in the outside world and live in fear of the day that Ganondorf breaks the peace treaty.

Seeing this brings a tear to my eye. How now as the sovereign of my people am I supposed to protect my Kingdom? I can do nothing as I stand and watch my people die. When will this madness ever stop?

* * *

><p>Links POV<p>

I am awake before the crack of dawn. I hope to escape without Malon seeing me. I sneak into the corral and quickly hum Epona's Song, she comes trotting over to me. I feed her a carrot and she neighs happily. It seems as if she didn't forget our adventures. I quickly mount her and am about to leave when the door to the house opens. Malon slowly walks out rubbing her eyes. When she sees me a frown crosses her face. "Oh" was all she said. "You're leaving."

I move Epona over to the feisty redhead. "Malon, I am sorry."

"Link you don't have to do this! There is no reason for you to throw away your life. It's not fair for one boy to take on this immense duty."

"No Malon it's not fair. But the Goddesses have chosen me to fight off Ganondorf's evil. Besides Malon, you not think it but you are in danger. What will happen when Ganondorf decides he has need of this Ranch. You will be murdered like the rest of Hyrule."

"Right Link, that's why you need to stay here by my side to protect me."

"No Malon. By doing that I am only putting you at further risk. I know Ganondorf has it out for me and I don't you to be hurt in the crossfire. You must understand I am doing this for you." As the lastword escaped my mouth Malon rushed to me. She pulled me down by my shirt and joined our lips before I could react. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it felt like hours. She finally let go and looked into my eyes.

"Just…promise you'll come back…ok."

"Ok." Tears rolled down her eyes as I put Epona into a gallop out of the Ranch for what I hoped would not be the last time. As I entered Hyrule Field the full realization of the hardships of the task at hand hit me head on. I am fighting a losing battle in a Kingdom that is tearing itself apart. But I must win, if not for Hyrule or for the princess then to see Malon's beautiful face one last time. So first things first I have to check to see if the sages in this timeline are alive, or if I have to awaken Malon and everyone else again. With Kokiri Forest in sight I kick Epona off into what could be my hardest adventure yet.

* * *

><p>Footsteps echo throughout the long halls of Hyrule Castle. In one hallway can be seen a small group. There is an elderly man with a long greying beard and a red robe, hunched over. His feet and arms are in chains and the struggle can be seen etched in his face. On all corners of him are dark-skinned women in purple turbans holding long spears. They escort him through the hall to the doors at the end. Large double wooden doors bear the entrance to the throne room and the man is flung through the doors onto the cold stone floor past them. He raises his head to see the thief King Ganondorf with an expression of boredom and impatience clearly shown on his face.. Upon seeing the old man he smirked and leaned forward.<p>

"Why how nice of you to drop in Your Highness."

"Cut the shit Ganondorf. What do you want with me?"

Ganondorfs smirk disappeared a look of curiosity replaced it. "You see Daphnes I need 'assistance'"

"What do you mean? You have already taken my throne away from me, what more do you need."

"Calm yourself you old fool. I have heard rumours. Rumours that say that the Royal Family know the location of the Ocarina Of Time. And considering the fact that you are the King I would like you to determine their truth."

"I have heard of the ocarina. But I have no idea where it is."

"Do you dare doubt my sources?"

"Of course not Ganondorf, I just believe they got the wrong information.

"I can see we will get nowhere with this so I will ask again." In one fluid movement he was out of his throne and had the former King's neck in his hand lifting the frail old man from the ground. "Where is the ocarina?"

"I would not tell you this for all the gold in my castle!"

Ganondorf began to snicker which soon became a deep laugh. "No matter, you just did. I can see it in your eyes. Although I understand the need to protect your own any attempt to keep a secret from me would be futile. The Princess will be mine. Pity you don't see it my way, if you had submitted you may have earned your life."

In a thrust of the arm the man was thrown against the wall next to the door slumping to the floor. Blood oozed from his mouth in a straight line. The four Gerudos rushed into the door. Ganondorf turned around and walked back to his throne.

"Do with him what you will, he is of no longer use to me." Two gaurds picked him up by the shoulders. "Do not worry your Highness. Her death will be quick and merciful."

The King struggled to break free as if to engage in battle with the far stronger Gerudan man. "You sick bastard. You won't get away with this! The Hero of Time will kill you, you hear me your dead!" And the old man was out the door before Ganondorf could respond. He sat back on his throne and leaned back.

"Now where to find the princess." He sighed and felt the Sheikah Stone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it and brought it to his face. "What is it?

"Construction is complete Ganondorf. We will take to the skies tomorrow."

"Excellent work." He put the stone back in his pocket and locked his hands. "The final pawn is in place, soon the power of the Goddesses will be mine." Ganondorfs laughter echoed throughout the empty halls of the castle.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Thank you all readers for being patient. I am very sorry for the delay. I know I am past my deadline but I had to deal with family drama. To make it up I tried to make this chapter extra long. So, Ganondorf has two of the spiritual stones. What could the Gerudo have made? And will Link ever find Zelda? Read to find out. Oh and review so I can know who you think Link should love, Malon, Zelda, or a new character.


	8. History and the Forest Tribe

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

Twilight descended upon Hyrule Castle. Inside the high-priority dungeon sat Daphnes. His beard was long, and unkempt, his red robe ripped and tattered, at first appearance he may be mistaken as a beggar. From the high barred window in his cell Daphnes could see the sun droop below the horizon, as the sunlight faded away leaving the cell dark. A Gerudo sentry approaches the cell and lights the dual torches beside the iron bars. The woman opens a slot in the bars and drops a tray of food through it. Daphnes reaches out and grabs a loaf of bread and begins eating.

The Gerudo spits in disgust. "Look at you old man. You're weak, you lost your kingdom and your only daughter. And still you pray for the fairy-tale Hero of Time. You're a disgrace to your kingdom."

"Bite your tongue you Amazonian whore! How dare you talk about me or my kingdoms legends. The Hero of Time will come and free Hyrule he has done it countless times before."

"Fine fine, believe in what you will, who am I to stop a dying man. I was merely wondering, where was your Hero of Time during the Civil War?" She looked at him one last time before turning and exiting the chamber. The King could only sit chained to the wall and remember the Dark Ages.

_Disaster struck twenty-five years ago. Hyrule was diffirent back then. The Goron Mountain Range, the Zoran Caves, the Gerudo Valley and the Deku Forests were separate nations. Hyrule Castle had been at the center of the kingdom. North of the Castle past the Swamp of Fire and over the Goron mountain range was another great plain. The plain was larger than the Hyrule Fields and was surrounded by the Great Sea. Herzog Ybel the Duke of the province was a large war veteran with a scraggly beard. As the years passed by the dukes loyalty to the king wavered and his greed increased. The day came when the duke split from Hyrule. Naming his land Trahison the new Dictator attacked the Hyrule regions. His son Paciere was exiled to the Northern Wastes for treason. The war started with a sneak attack called the Battle of River Zora. Herzog's men slaughtered a small tribe of Hylians, and burnt their homes to the ground. For the first seven years of the War the Hyrule regions were losing. Villages were burnt to the ground, and ports were blockaded by the superior naval force of Trahison The land had already suffered great losses and the Trahision army was quickly advancing to the capital village in Hyrule. The Zora Kingdom, Goron Tribes, the Gerudan Nomads and Hyrule Kingdom saw their demise arriving. In the heat of the battle the nations formed an alliance called the Hyrule Union. For three years the union was weak, the nations had little trust for each other. By the third year however and the end of the first decade of war, the fighting came to a stalemate. There were no wins or losses until the Battle of Fire Mountain five years later. In the Battle the King sent a small battalion of his elite generals around the borders. They waged battle atop mountains for a week. In the end the Union troops emerged victorious and cleaved a hole through the Trahison offense. Reinforcements arrived and the Union troops marched to the Trahison Castle. It took the Troops weeks to break through defenses and many lives were lost. Meanwhile the Union was suffering great losses at the front once again. The Union was on the brink of defeat, when news of the Trahison front spread. When Union forces at last breached the Trahision Castle, only a select few remained. The elites were able to easily tear through the sentries defending the Castle, Seeing his fate Herzog Ybel launched one last attack and jumped into battle himself. It took only one fell swoop and the dictators head slid off and hit the ground. His body fell and a calm settled on the Castle. The grand doors opened and Paciere walked in. Seeing past his fathers greed Paciere took the throne and withdrew the army from the Union frontier. He met at a peace conference in Kakariko Village and signed the Treaty of Kakariko declaring himself a separate nation and severing all relations with the Union. In the Treaty the Union decided to formally become one nation Hyrule. The King of Hyrule and the Chief of the Gorons became sworn brothers. Gorons agreed to allow humans to mine the mountain range, well except for Death Mountain, which was reserved to be kept as a sacred grounds, and the capital for the Goron people. The King of Hyrule and the King of the Zoras became great friends. The Zoras allowed humans to fish in the River Zora and even allowed members of the Royal Family into their sacred home the Zora Domain. The Deku Tree having kept himself isolated from the war invited the King to join the was there that the Deku Tree allowed his forests to be annexed as a part of Hyrule Kingdom. The Kokiri kept to themselves but the Deku Tree promised when dark times approached he would send a hero that bore the mark of the Goddesses to save the kingdom of oppression. The Shiekiah race was pushed to the verge of extinction. They swore to protect the Royal Family, however most of the survivors have gone into hiding. The Gerudo people were not accepted as easily. The Gerudo Deserts became a territory of Hyrule and was promised to one day officially join Hyrule. In return the Gerudo King became one of the King of Hyrules most trusted advisors. The Treaty brought the Dark Ages to an end and left Hyrule with many scars to heal. Trahison in return asked for peace. The nations would remain seperated and their only connection would be trade."  
><em>

Ten years have passed. Now Daphnes sits in his cell praying to the Goddesses that they had not abandoned Hyrule, that a Hero would arrive.

* * *

><p>Links POV<p>

By the time I reach the hollowed log that marks the entrance into the forest the sun had reached halfway through the sky. I reach into my bag and remove a canteen. One swig of water and I lead Epona into the wooden log. The bridge crossing the chasm over to a small section of the Lost Woods that led straight to the Kokiri Village had fallen, all around were the ruined planks and rope remains of the connection. With a sigh I lead Epona down a small hill further into the Lost Woods. So much time had passed since my last expedition into the woods that I got lost on multiple occasions. When we finally exit onto the hill overlooking the village the sun had fallen and darkness had descended upon the Forest. Epona trots me down the hill into the Village when the self-proclaimed leader Mido spots me. He comes running up to me with a look of shock and joy. "Link you're back! How the Subrosia did you return?

"Of course I am back Mido. I promised I would come back." I quickly dismount Epona and start leading her with the reins to the center of the village.  
>The joy disappeared from his face replaced with anger. "I guess you want to go flirt with Saria now don't you."<p>

"Mido I am not staying."

"You're here to steal Saria away from me and…wait what"

"I'm not staying Mido. Something's come up. The Forest is in danger. Where is Saria?"

"What do you mean the Forest is in danger? This would have never happened if you had just stayed here. Why can't you just be normal like the rest of us? This is your fault!" He finally shuts up when my hand hits his face.

"Mido for the love of Nayru man, shut up! Where is Saria?"

"She's in the Deku Trees meadow paying her respects. I suggest you do the same, after all you killed him!"

"I did not!" sigh "Ah whatever." One quick tie of Epona's reins to my house and I am off to the meadow. At the entrance I begin to tiptoe to the Great Deku Tree. A cool breeze rustles the rotting branches of the Deku Tree. His mouth is wide and his eyes sightless in a death stare. Saria is kneeling before the Tree with her hands up in prayer. Saria sighs.

"You are not sneaky Link. You tiptoe like a Skull Kid on Deku Dust." She stands up and rushes me into a hug. We hold onto each other for a few seconds and I pull away. Before I could react Saria had brushed her lips against mine and kissed me. She pulled away and then pulled me back into a hug. "I missed you so much Link. With the Great Deku Tree gone you were the only one I could trust and you disappeared. I thought I would never see you again" Tears begin to flow from her eyes. I feel the cold texture of her hand slap hard against my face. " Don't ever leave me again. Promise?" I wipe a stray tear away with my index finger and sigh. "I promise. Come, I have grown tired from my journey and I need a rest." We walk hand in hand back to my old tree house. I kiss her cheek and climb the stairs to my house. One last wave and Saria runs to her home. Inside I kick off my boots, lay on my bed. It was not until my eyelids got heavy, that arealization hit me, I was in love, not with Saria, but with her, Malon, and Zelda. With a sigh I embrace the sweet feel of sleep.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

A dark cloud begins to hover over the Kokiri Forest. In the sky five odd shadows approach the forest. When the objects move into better light they gain the appearance of flying contraptions. They had the shapes of sail boats except a large pair of spinning blades replaced the sail. On board were three Gerudo warriors, each armed with dual scimitars. An extra gerudo directed the ships, she however was unarmed. As the sun rises the ships pass over the log that separates the Kokiri Forest from Hyrule Field.

* * *

><p>Shieks POV<p>

I had to skip todays Town Meeting. I don't think I missed much just a debate on the cost of produce and meat, and other such matters. The one thing important was the low water level in the village, but anyone living here could have noticed. Instead I follow my daily routine and begin the trek up the path to the cliff. In my hand is an issue of the Mudrock Gazette and Hylian News, the villages and the kingdoms newspaper. The Mudrock Gazette has the everyday news, a listing of deaths, and births. There was a new discovery of gold in the Northern mines, so most of the young men in the village are at work, trying to find as much gold as possible before it runs out. The rest of the men are at the borders, busy constructing watch towers and fences in preparation of when the Tyrant King Gannondorf sees Mudrock as a resource reservoir that has yet to be tapped and used for his army. Many villagers have been complaining about the price of food. Hunters have to venture away from the village in small groups to hunt. Only the bravest of souls do, for out there they are easy targets of Gerudo patrols. Produce is even worse, none of the ground in the mountains is fertile enough for farm work, so farmers have to descend the mountains and tend crops hidden along the rock walls in Hyrule Field, all the while keeping an eye out for Gerudo scouts. Considering all this the price is reasonable, but the villagers still have families to feed and can barely afford food. Hopefully with the new gold the villagers will survive for some time longer. The price of gas is dropping due to another open reservoir discovered last week, so at least the village will be warm for the next few nights. My eyes finally catch something interesting. The river that flows through the center of the village has become awfully shallow recently, and today it stopped flowing altogether. The elders of the village are meeting today to discuss possible causes. Some believe it is the Goddesses punishing us for hiding, others believe it is some type of curse placed on the village by Ganondorf to weaken us before he lays siege to the village, and some still believe it is merely that the dry season will be extreme this year. No one has yet to investigate where the river flows from higher up the mountain from a lake near the peak. The path up there has become treacherous and nearly impossible due to recent landslides and downpours. I roll up the two newspapers and put them in my pouch at my side. I check the sheath on the other side and pull out a dagger. Sharp and simple but elegant it had the inscription 'destiny' written on the blade. I had found it in the mines on one of my first days in the village. Whenever I hunt I use it for the kill and always keep it clean with a torn rag attached to my sheathe. I sheathe the blade and begin a walk up the mountain.

* * *

><p>Link's Pov<p>

My eyes spring open. I lay there for a moment, trying to remember what awoke me. I was about to fall asleep once more, when a scream reached my ears. It took me one second to realize its owner, Fido. I was out the door with my tunic on and my sword in hand in a flash. What I saw however made me wish I was sooner. About two dozen Gerudo soldiers were patrolling the village. Most of the villagers were gagged and tied and placed in the center. A few lifeless Kokiris lay on the ground, they must have put up a fight. The Know –It All Brothers both lay dead, a small stick in each of their hands. Saria and Mido are gone. But where is Fado? I couldn't move as I looked at the horrid sight before me. It was then that a Gerudo patrol saw me.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

High above the village on a branch rests an Owl. This immense creature looks upon the village with sadness. "So the boy who travels through the rivers of time is awake. This world will not be like the one he saved in the other time. There are no monsters to slay my poor child. Gannondorf is using a worse army. The Gerudos may serve their King, but they are not mindless, and they are still people. You will have human blood on your hands this time. You are treading in more dangerous waters then before child. This is the world of politics. Good luck, my son, heir of Kraynu." With that the great bird flapped its wings and launched off into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Hello People. I have finally gotten time, and inspiration to complete this chapter. Although the lack of reviews still depresses me, I am amazed to see this story still gets hits. So in honor of you loyal readers I posted this. Thank youNovagon for helping inspire me with this chapter. Please everyione review. Anyway now that's out of the way, how was the chapter? I tried to keep it grammatically and spell accurate as possible. So Shiek ventures out to aid Mudwater, and we learn about the Civil War. Link falls in love, again, and is startled by the appearance of Gerudos. Oh and what the owl said about Kraynu will be explained in due time. Please review of whether I should continue. Peace out.


	9. Author's Note

Hello peoples of the inter webs. I am so very sorry to have kept you all waiting eagerly for the greatest story evah. But I must say that you must wait longer. Sigh from the audience. Anyway now that's done I truly am sorry for the long and continuous wait. I have had Finals in School and family issues but I should be posting the next chapter soon. Thanks to the Band Geek Alchemist for the wonderful review it has kept me going even through an intense writers block. So for you Alchemist and readers everywhere I posted this with a sneak preview here we go.

In the next chapter we will see a resistance brewing in one of Hyrules other peoples. Link will finally face off with the Gerudos for the safety of the Kokiri and the very way the Kokiri exist will be put into question. Questions about the old owls final lines will be answered and some of Links "shadowy" * hint hint* past will be revealed. A prison riot will break out somewhere in the realm of Hyrule. Link may develop a relationship with yet another girl, what a player. And as always we will see what our favorit little runaway is up to.

Also i was thinking of publishing an AU I was writing for years so that might show up in a computer near you.

Peace

PS I hate pointless authors note so Im sorry I hope the spoiler and trailer helped give it some meaning.


End file.
